parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Clues Part 1
=Transcript= *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora. *Diego: Hola, I'm Diego. *Pablo: Hi, We're The Backyardigans. *Linny: Hello, We're The Wonder Pets. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy. *Sportacus: Hi, I'm Sportacus. *Stephanie: Hello, I'm Stephanie. *Miss Spider: Hello There, I'm Miss Spider. *Holley: Hi, I'm Holley. *Squirt: I'm Squirt. *Bounce: I'm Bounce. *Dragon: I'm Dragon. *Shimmer: and I'm Shimmer. *Oswald: Hello, I'm Oswald. *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends, I'm DJ Lance Rock. *Muno: I'm Muno. *Foofa: I'm Foofa. *Brobee: I'm Brobee. *Toodee: I'm Toodee. *Plex: and I'm Plex. *Twist: Hi, We're The Fresh Beat Band, I'm Twist. *Shout: I'm Shout. *Marina: I'm Marina. *Kiki: and I'm Kiki. *Dan: Hi, I'm Dan Handerson. *Ruby: Hello, I'm Ruby and My Brother Max. *Max: (Laughs) *Bot: Hi, We're The Team Umizoomi. *Milli: I'm Milli. *Geo: I'm Geo. *Bot: and I'm Bot. *Molly: Hi, We're The Bubble Guppies, I'm Molly. *Gil: I'm Gil. *Goby: I'm Goby. *Deema: I'm Deema. *Oona: I'm Oona. *Nonny: I'm Nonny. *Bubble Puppy: (Barks I'm Bubble Puppy) *Mr. Grouper: and I'm Mr. Grouper. *Jack: Hello, Everybody, It's Me, Jack. *Mary: Hi, I'm Mary. *Mel: (Woofs I'm Mel) *Oobi: Hello, I'm Oobi. *Little Bill: Hello, Friend, I'm Little Bill. *Little Bear: Hello, I'm Little Bear. *Maggie: Hello, I'm Maggie. *Beast: Hello There, I'm Beast. *Hamilton: and I'm Hamilton. *Franklin: Hi, I'm Franklin. *Maisy: (Saying Hello) *Kipper: Hello, I'm Kipper. *Bob: Hello There, I'm Bob the Builder. *Binyah Binyah: Hello, I'm Binyah Binyah. *The Curious Buddies: Hello! *Elephant: We're The Curious Buddies. *Shane: Hello, I'm Shane. *David: and I'm David. *Dora: Today, We're Playing Blue's Clues With Steve and Joe. *Diego: Vamonos. *Tyrone: Let's Go! *Linny: We Made It. *Kai-Lan: Let's Go, Go, Go! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Steve! *Steve: Hi, It's Me Steve. *Joe: and Me Joe, Have You Seen Blue? *Sportacus: Blue's Right There. *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: Great, Come On. *Stephanie: Can We Come In? *Miss Spider: Sure, Let's Go! *Joe: Oh, Hi. *Holley: Hi, Joe. *Joe: It's Me, Steve's Brother Joe, You Must Be the Nick Jr. Characters. *Oswald: Yeah, Joe. *Joe: Come On In. *DJ Lance: What's Going On Joe? *Joe: Steve Has Been Waiting for All Of You to Come Over, Today is a Really Big Day for Him. *Twist: Really? *Joe: Steve, Blue, Come On. *Dan Handerson: Let's Go! *Joe: Look Who's Here. *Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Oh, Hi. *Ruby: What's Up? *Steve: I Have Some Really Big News, I've Been Waiting and Waiting to Tell You. *Bot: Can You Tell Us? *Steve: Are You Ready? *All: Yeah! *Mr. Grouper: Yes! *Steve: All Right, Here It Goes, Today, I'm Going to College. *Jack: Wow! *Joe: Steve is Going to College. *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: I'm So Excited! *(Song Starts) *All: Steve is Going to College, Steve is Going to College. *Steve: Yeah, Always Wanted to Go to College, and Today is the Day. *Oobi: Steve, What's College? *Steve: Good Question, Oobi. *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: Right, Blue, College is a Really Big School. *Little Bill: Hey, Steve, What are Going to Do at College? *Steve: Well, Little Bill, I'm Gonna Learn About All Sourts of New Things at College. *Blue: (Barking) *Steve: So, I Can Be an Artist, Or a Scientist, Or Anything That I Wanna Be, Cause, I'm Going to College. *Little Bear: Hey, Steve, Are You Taking All Of This Stuff With You? *Maggie: Yeah, Steve, Are You Going to Live at College? *Steve: Well, Yeah, That's Something Else I Wanna Tell You About, See, I'm Going Away to College, I'm Gonna Live There, I'm Bringing My Pillow to College Cause I'm Gonna Sleep There Every Night. *Beast: Um, Steve, I Have a Question, If You're Going to Go to College, Who's Going to Live With the Others? *Hamilton: Yeah! *Franklin: I Was Just Going to Ask That! *Maisy: Yeah! *Kipper: Good Question, Beast. *Steve: That is a Good Question, Well, Blue and I Talked It Over, and When I Go Away to College, Somebody Really Great is Gonna Move In, and Live Here, Right Blue. *Blue: (Barking) *Bob the Builder: Who? *Steve: Well, It's Someone Who Likes Ducks. *Binyah Binyah: Yeah? *Steve: And, He Likes the Color Green. *Dora: Yeah! *Steve: And, He Kinda Looks Like Me. *Nick Jr. Characters: Who Is It? *Steve: Who Do You Think It Is? *Elephant: Joe! *Joe: It's Me! *Shane: Yeah! *David: Yes! *Steve: Yep, It's My Brother Joe! *Dora: Joe's Living Here? *Diego: Really? *Joe: Yeah, I'm Moving In, I'm Gonna Live Here. *Uniqua: Joe, Are You Gonna Play With Us, When We Come Over? *Tuck: And Make Up Dances? *Joe: Yeah!, We Can Even Make Up Dances About Exploring in the Backyard. *(Drum Plays) *All: (Laughing) *Kai-Lan: Um, Steve, I Have a Question, Are You Still Going to Be Their Friend When You're Away from College? *Wubbzy: I Was Wondering That Too. *Steve: Yeah, Of Course, Even Though I Won't Live Here, We'll Still Be Friends. *Stephanie: How Will We Stay Friends? *Steve: Well, One Way, Is, I Can Use, This Paper, and These Envelopes to Write You Letters to College. *Squirt: That's a Great Idea. *Joe: Blue, You Have an Idea About What Steve Wants to Bring to College? *Blue: (Barking) *Joe: What Do You Want Him to Bring? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *Muno: Great Idea. *Plex: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Steve Wants to Bring to College, Nick Jr. Characters Like Blue's Clues. *Joe: Me Two! *Steve: Me Three! *(Song Starts) *Joe: We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues. *Steve: Cause It's a Really Great Game. *All: Yeah! *Kiki: So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On the Clues, Right? *Joe: Right, Blue's Clues. *(Pawprint Goes Up High) *Dan Handerson: You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues. *Joe: Oh, Yeah, Our Handy Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Ruby: Notebook, Right, Max. *Milli: Come On! *Sidetable Drawer: Hi, Nick Jr. Characters, Here's Your New Notebook, Joe. *Joe: Oh, It's the Notebook Blue Gave Me. *Sidetable Drawer: and Steve, You Can Take Your Notebook to College. *Steve: Ooh, Great Idea, I'll Use It To Take Notes. *Gil: Thanks, Sidetable. *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find a? *All: Pawprint. *Joe: Oh, A Pawprint, Right, and That's Our First... *All: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Jack: A Clue! *Joe: Then We Put It In Our... *All: Notebook! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. *Oobi: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Little Bill: That's the Second Clue. *Little Bear: We Put It In Our Notebook! *Maggie: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Hamilton: Blue's Clues! *Franklin: We Gotta Find the Last Pawprint! *Maisy: That's the Third Clue. *Kipper: We Put It In Our Notebook. *Bob the Builder: Cause They're Blue's Clues. *Binyah Binyah: Blue's Clues! *Pig: You Know What to Do. *Shane: Sit Down In the Thinking Chair. *David: and Think, *Steve: Think, *Joe: Think. *Joe: Cause When We Use Our Minds. *Steve: And Take a Step at a Time. *All: We Can Do, Anything. *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *All: That We Wanna Do. *Joe: We're Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Else Steve Wants to Bring to College, Will You Help? *Dora: Yeah! *Joe: You Will? *Steve: Great. *Diego: Um, Did Anyone See Witch Way Blue Went? *Tasha: That Way! *Steve: That Way, Thanks, We are Looking for Blue's Clues, *Joe: We are Looking for Blue's Clues, *Steve: We are Looking for Blue's Clues, *Joe: I Wonder Where They Are. Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas